User blog:Dawnheart The SkyWing-NightWing/DawnWing
Hello fellow WOF lovers! Here we have the important information for the DawnWings, and the DuskWings, my fantribes! Here we goooooooooooo! DAWNWINGS Name: DawnWings Description of The Dragons: They have multicoloured scales (Most DawnWings prefer if you call them rainbow scales), and usually have Iridescent eyes. They have feathery wings, and serrated claws. They have two round gems on their body, one on their head, and one on their tail. So that the other tribes underestimate them, they let dragons outside the tribe believe that if either of the gems are broken, their special power is gone forever, and the gem will never heal. This is not true, however, as they have nothing to do with DawnWing powers, and the gem eventually heal. They also have large, SkyWing like wings. Special Skills (Four at Most): They can all change their scales to imitate other tribes of dragons, losing all of their skills except the ability to change back, and at birth, they receive a special skill: Mindreading, Venom, or Blue Fire (Because of their bloodline, Royal DawnWings have all three, and those closely related to royals have two). Continent and Territory: Pholcidae, Alpine territory. Diet and Possibly How They Hunt: DawnWings will eat most birds and mammals in their Alpine home, except for Pikas (Will be explained later). Most DawnWings have their own special way of hunting, but those who do not will most likely bite down hard on their prey’s neck. Basic History and Culture: It is said that DawnWings were created in a scavenger laboratory, and they were created by forcing SkyWings to mate with NightWings (This was before the scorching), and the first non-failed experiment was a past-day DawnWing. She however, had uncontrollable powers, and destroyed the laboratory. She recruited the failed experiments that had survived, as well as the remaining SkyWings and NightWings. Many of them mated with dragons from other tribes (Mostly SkyWings, NightWings, IceWings, RainWings, and SeaWings), and they eventually migrated to the cold alpine areas of Pholcidae, and since most of them had IceWing in them, most were able to survive the cold. They eventually built a society, and the low oxygen and clouds around their home kept them safe from opposing tribes and predators. They nominated their first Queen, Queen Kitsune. She named her tribe the FoxWings, but because of unknown reasons, after Queen Kitsune died, they renamed themselves the DawnWings, apparently after that they are most active at dawn. Queen Misty, Queen Kitsune’s daughter-in-law, because she was stressed out about her queenly duties, talked to the animals of the alpine mountains, to de-stress. One day, the animals started talking back, just as a group of DawnWings had come hunting. Queen Misty was angry that they wanted to eat them, but the hunting dragons were mad their Queen was trying to prevent them from eating. After a bit of arguing, one of the hunters had an idea. One of each kind of animal would be put in an arena, forced to battle to the death, and whichever animal won, their species would be protected for years to come. The Pika chosen for the battle won, and true to their word, protected all of its kind from DawnWings. But nobody was sure if it was seeing her former friends suffer, or losing her only heir (She was still in her egg), but Queen Misty was slowly driven mad, and eventually committed suicide. Then her heir showed up, in search of her mother, and after proving herself, Queen Roxy was made Queen of the DawnWings. Religion (If They Have One): Pikas are considered good luck, but you may only keep one if you prove your bond with it to the Queen. Otherwise, you are to return it to the wild. (More to come) Anything Else You Find Important: The current Queen, Queen Eclipsa, owns a pika named Wildflower. It is rare, but some DawnWings have Amimus (Please ask before making a character with this power). If a DawnWing has Iridescent scales, and ice blue eyes, they have firescales. If a DawnWing has pale scales with the colours changing repeatedly, and red eyes, they have no special power, but can still imitate. A DawnWing with white scales and azure eyes cannot imitate other dragons, but still has their special powers, while a DawnWing with vanta-black scales and clear eyes have nothing. “What are Pikas?” You ask. Here you go: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pika ——— DUSK WINGS Name: DuskWings Description of The Dragons: They have scaley wings and a knife-like point on the end of their tail that could impale a scavenger faster then an Amimus touched spear. They are usually a bright Color and if you want to hurt one, try attacking the flimsy scales on their stomachs in the shape of a heart. Special Skills (Four at Most): They have Fire, and they can shoot Poison from their talons. They can only see into the future if they are born with unstoppable heat around them (Firescales around them) and into the past if they are born with cold scales around them (Fireless around them). Continent and Territory: Pyrrhia, The Old NightWing Kingdom (Not the volcano, the one they left because of Darkstalker). Diet and Possibly How They Hunt: They will eat almost anything, but many DuskWings favor fish. They will shoot their prey with their talon venom, and then wait for them to die. Basic History and Culture: They are actually Descended from DawnWings. Many of the dragons without IceWing in them simply left the not yet formed tribe. They migrated back to Phyrria, many of them dying on the journey. By the time they got back to Pyrrhia, only three were still alive. One of them mated with a NightWing, while the others mated with each other. They eventually found the old NightWing kingdom, and then they grew their population. They then chose a leader, who named his tribe The WolfWings. With the power of voting. After each leader died, a new leader would be chosen. They officially became a tribe before the DawnWings did, and during this time period, they were renamed the DuskWings. Then a new leader, King Plasma, was elected. He completely made a mess of everything, stating his next female heir would become Queen, and then disappearing. Religion (If They Have One): They have no religion. Anything Else You Find Important: Not really, except they hate DawnWings. Category:Blog posts